inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Yamana Akane
Yamana Akane (山菜 茜) is one of the new managers for Raimon. Appearance Akane is a second-year student who has lavender-coloured eyes and long chestnut hair, tied into two plaits. She wears a longer skirt that reaches below the knees, though of the same color as that of Sorano Aoi's. In addition, she also wears a pair of purple pantyhose and default brown-black school shoes. She wears a sky-blue ribbon which denotes that she's a second-year student. Meanwhile, her school's sweatshirt is sky-blue in color and looks similar to Haruna's sweatshirt. She is usually seen holding a pink camera. Personality She is a kind, friendly, and peaceful person. She is also mostly seen to be happy. She also has a habit for taking lots of pictures, especially snaps of Shindou. Not only that she has a soft voice, she doesn't talk really often too. She usually says words of wisdom. Akane is a huge "fan" of Shindou Takuto too. The point of adding "-sama" at the back of his name which means 'the great'. Plot The Beginning She first appearance in Episode 3 along with other Raimon member. It is revealed that she likes science fiction, she was the only member of the Raimon soccer club that understood the explanation about time traveling and parallel worlds done by Clark Wonderbot in the Episode 3. In Episode 5, she is seen excited when meet Dr. Arno Crossword, because he's a scientist from the future. When Crossword explaining about parrarel world, Akane simplified the explanation. Crossword praised her as pretty smart girl. Later, she along with Raimon go to time jump to change the history. She seen very excited and impressed when was in time jump. But she became depressed because her camera didn't work in time jump. In Episode 8, she seen joining Shuu's lesson about Keshin Armed. Sengoku Era In Episode 12, she was seen to be jealous when Okatsu gave Shindou a lunch box. She said that she also wanted to make a lunchbox for Shindou. In Episode 13, Okatsu visited Shindou at night when he is practicing and encouraged him at the same time, she blushed, but then Akane appeared with saying that she knew it who was actually eavesdropping in between the two and both Shindou and Okatsu are shocked to see her. In Episode 14, Okatsu teached her about "Bon Dance". After practicing, she want visits Shindou, who is practicing in field. But Midori banned her because of Akane didn't remember all the steps of dance yet. Bakumatsu Era In Episode 26, aft er Daisuke told Raimon that they woud look for the genius swordsman, Okita Souji, she quickly made a relation with Tsurugi, since the "Tsu" in his name can be read as "Ken", which means Sword and the "Kyo" can mean Imperial City. King Arthur Era In Episode 36, she was chosen to be the Lady of the River of the Fantasy World. She later recovered the Holy Sword Excalibur to it's best state. During the Episode 37, she told the rest of the story to the Raimon and entered to the cave, along with the others. Stats Game At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 124 *'TP': 159 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 128 *'Speed': 138 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 95 Hissatsu Game *'OF Spinning Upper' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Dribble Plus 20' Wii *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Olympus Harmony' Mixi Max Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Otonashi Haruna' **'SH Love Arrow' Game Exclusive Teams *'Managers R' Gallery Goldie, Skie, and Roise.jpg Goldie and the girls.jpg Joan and the girls.jpg Girls cheering.jpg Trivia *El nombre de las tres mujeres manager está asociado con los colores. En cuanto a su nombre, 'Aka' en Akane significa rojo. *Her name "Akane" (茜) means "madder", a red-rooted plant used to make dyes. *Small orange/yellow flowers appears around her when she is in a good mood. This is the most notable when she is taking pictures. *It appears that she likes her camera very much, as once her camera broke, she got really depressed. Category:Girls Category:Raimon Category:Defenders Category:Wind Characters